1. Field
Embodiments relate to a tantalum compound and methods of forming a thin film and fabricating an integrated circuit device by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technologies, down-scaling of semiconductor devices has been quickly carried out in recent years. Thus, patterns constituting electronic devices are becoming finer.